Wrong Choice of Words
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: On how Lucy tries to convince Juvia that Gray is NOT inlove with her, and how Gray ruins it all with his perfect timing.


**A/N: **_This is a short fic that came to mind after watching my brothers make a trip to the fridge one too many times hoping that something had magically appeared in it that wasn't there before. You won't find the pudding, I ate it already._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Fairy Tail is NOT mine, but I wish Gray is..._

* * *

**Wrong Choice of Words**

It didn't seem like a great idea to her, confronting an S-class mage would definitely be considered hazardous, not to mention, suicidal in her case. But she had grown tired of going into the public baths—it felt good to come once in awhile, but EVERY night?—had grown tired of eating take-out food (so she wouldn't worry about washing the dishes), not to mention, that her laundry was piling up. What's worse was that she was wasting her precious jewels to pay for the water bill when the water itself was practically non-existent, at least in her apartment it was.

So she decided to come directly to what she suspected was the source of her troubles.

Juvia.

The water mage which was now seated across her at her kitchen table as she carefully and painstakingly explained to her that the certain ice mage Juvia was pinning on was NOT inlove with her.

"I'm telling you Gray's _not _inlove with me," Lucy tried again. "We're just _friends_, he doesn't see me that way," she said.

Juvia replied in a serious tone. "No, don't deny it Lucy-san, Juvia knows the truth," and at this, the rain mage glared at her, "she heard it from Gray-sama himself"

Lucy's tone changed from exasperated to curious. "Gray told you he loves me?"

"Albeit, he didn't say it directly but Gray-sama said that he would give up his life first before handing you over," Juvia said, feeling bitter for admitting it to her rival.

Lucy released a sigh of relief. So that was it, it must've happened during their fight against the Phantom. She smiled; she didn't know that Gray had said that. She must remember to thank him for it, but first, she went back to the task of convincing Juvia.

"But Gray is always like that," she console her. "Didn't you see it in the Tower of Paradise? Gray also risked his life to help Erza."

"Huh? Does that mean that Gray-sama is inlove with Erza-san too?" The water mage asked, becoming more depressed by the minute, causing rain clouds to form above Lucy's apartment. "Juvia doesn't think she can win against Fairy Tail's Titania."

_But you know you can win against me? _was Lucy's inner jibe.

Nevertheless, she did her best to cheer up the water mage. "No, that's not what I mean," she said. "I mean, Gray is like that to all his teammates, even to Natsu and Happy."

Juvia looked slightly revolted _(no doubt entertaining some yaoi thoughts and maybe bestiality too **o.O**)_ before Lucy steered her mind away from it by saying, "And to you too..." she said softly.

At this the rain mage mellowed a bit, "You really think so Lucy-san?"

The celestial mage smiled brightly. "Yeah, I know so. Gray's a nice guy. He's like that to all of Fairy Tail. He thinks of us as family. Well, we all think of each other as family," she finished.

Juvia seems to have gotten out of her bout of depression. "Juvia hopes that Gray-sama would feel more than that to Juvia," the blue-haired woman fidget a bit and drop her voice to a whisper, blush on her cheeks "romantically, I mean."

Lucy laughed lightly, thinking that Juvia's shyness is cute. "I'll support you," she said, making sure that the rain mage would never see her as a rival again.

She was right. Juvia's eyes were shining as she took Lucy's hand. "Lucy," she said, dropping the honorific. Lucy smiled at her, now that they have a new kinship, maybe she would get her water back.

The scene was ruined when Gray unceremoniously entered the kitchen, as usual uninvited, and head straight for her fridge. "You still have some of that lasagna we ate for dinner?" he asked, although he was already raiding the fridge.

"There's still some left," she said. "It's inside the blue tupperware, you can have it"

The ice mage located the said container, and looked inside, it was still half-full. "Really?" he asked, wondering why the blond mage was suddenly so generous, and not throwing a fit this time about him eating her food.

"Sure, sure," Lucy said, waving her hand dismissively. She was feeling grateful to Gray for what Juvia said earlier. "It seems to be your favourite."

Gray grinned at her. She was right it was _his_ favourite.

"Thanks Lucy, you're the best," he said, patting her lightly in the arm and giving a passing glance to Juvia before heading out the door. "That's what I really love about you," he said before closing it shut.

With those last words, everything Lucy had worked hard for the past few hours went to smoke, as she turned back to see the rain mage glaring at her murderously, and she fought the urge to call Horologium so she can ensure her safety, since she wasn't so sure anymore. As Juvia finally stalked out from her apartment, the stellar mage could only wonder how long the drought would last this time.

* * *

**A/N: **_There. That was short right? Gray just had to come in and say those words XD. Reviews and comments are much appreciated. Actually, any kind of reaction would do, just no flames please ^_^_


End file.
